Light rain, heavy heart
by the darkside of life
Summary: This is a romnace story that I promised to post for my friend years ago and finally did, s/l read and review please


Light rain, heavy heart

By Ko Usagi

Typed by Michelle-Pu

Disclaimer: NO, I don't own Card Captor Sakura. If I did why would I be writing a Fan fiction. K. Bye***

It was poring down rain. Sakura, soaking wet, was under a tree in the park thinking, about what had conspired during that day.

~ Flashback ~ 5:49 am

Sakura tossed and turned in her sleep, a cold sweat pouring down the side of her face. All of a sudden, she awoke with a silent scream. "No," She reassured her self, "I-it's impossible, Shaoran-kun can't hate me, can he? NO! I won't believe it." Sakura said convincing herself. Sakura looked at the clock, and was up early for a change. She got out of bed and got ready for school.

~ back to present ~

If only she had realized then what had happened, she wouldn't have ignored that dream so much! But then she thought back again when she had dwelled on it.

~ Flash back ~ 7:34 am

It was a Friday morning and Sakura sat in class, not paying attention to what the teacher was saying, but more on what her dream was about. *She sat at lunch waiting for her friend. Shaoran-kun had came over and asked he could have a word with her. Sakura nodded and followed him to the other side of the school building. "Sakura...." Li paused, "I hate you! Just stay out of my way! I never want to speak to you again!" She stood there stunned at her secret love's words and watched his back as he left.* That is when she woke up. Sakura hadn't realized it, but she was silently crying as she thought of the dream.

~ back to present ~

She had thought nothing of it. It was just a silly old dream, nothing was going to happen. She was a just a normal girl trying to get thorough the 9th grade. No more Clow cards OR Sakura cards to worry about. If only.

~ Flash back ~ 8:10 am

Sakura walked in the classroom after break, noticing Li sitting in his normal seat, looking lost in thought. Li sure had gotten big over the last 5 years, she had grown too, but man was this guy tall! Sakura went to her seat to find a note on it, addressed to her. The note read;

To Sakura,

Meet me at the park after school. Don't ask questions, all will be answered then.

Shaoran Li

'I wonder what he would want to talk about.' Sakura asked herself as she glanced over at Li, who was still deep in thought. 'What if..... naw.' Sakura banished the dark cloud to the back of her mind.

~ present time ~

The rain started to come down harder, but she didn't feel it. She was so numb from standing under that tree for so long. 'I should have never been so naive. Why did I not think. And now look at me all heart broken and cold.' She just stood there, the rain once more mixing with tears.

~ Flash back ~ 2:30 pm

RING! Every student got up and walked out the school doors. Sakura skipping more than walking. Tomoyo caught up to her, "Sakura! Where you going?" "I'm heading to the park... for a walk." "Okay." Tomoyo said with a little gleam in her eye. "See you tonight!" "Yeah, bye!" And Tomoyo headed the other way. 

Sakura then skipped the rest of the way to the park, noting the gray of the sky. It looked like rain. When she entered the park she saw Li sitting on a bench. "Hey Li-kun. So what is it that you need to talk to me about?" Li stood up and faced a very happy and excited Sakura. "Sakura, I hate you and never want to speak to you again, got?" And then he ran off, not even waiting for a reply. 

That's when it started to rain

~ present time ~

Still 45 minutes after that rain she was still sitting under the tree in the middle of the park. 'What did I do *sniff* I don't know but I have to find out.' She stood up and ran to Li's house, still soaked and cold. She ran and ran, but soon she had to walk, she couldn't feel her legs and was sure this rain was getting harder as the closer she got to Li's house. Finally she saw it, and started to ran against the wind again.

~ Meanwhile at Li's house ~

He had been prating his sword technique sense school ended. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. He could tell it was Sakura by her aura before he opened the door. What he saw was not what he expected to see. Instead of a happy faced teenage girl wrapped in rain gear, he saw a rain soaked, red puffed face which meant she had been crying. 'If any one had hurt her, they would pay.' Li thought of thousands of ways of killing the person before he came back to the origin of his thoughts.

He stepped aside to let her in. "Sakura-chan what in the world happen to you? Have you been out in the rain this whole time?" She just nodded. Then she started crying again, "I know you said you hated me and never wanted to talk to me again. But why? I don't understand, why don't you like me any more. Please I have to know!" 'SHE THINKS I HATE HER? It's actually quite the opposite, I love her.' "Sakura I don't hate you! What gave you that idea?" Li said sincerely.

"Well the note said to meet you in the park, and then you said...." She couldn't finish. "Sakura-chan, I haven't been to the park in days! And I never gave you a note." "But.." Sakura pulled out the wet note from her pocket. Li read it over, still meaning to kill the person who did this. "Sakura-chan, I didn't write this." When he looked at her, she suddenly sneezed. Li looked down at her, "Oh.... my.... you completely..... soaked." From standing out in the rain so long, her uniform and hair was clinging to her body, showing off all her new curves and her blasé was very close to being completely see-through. 

Li looked her over, then Sakura looked herself over and they both blushed as Li hastily mumbled something about a towel and hurried off. Li came back with a towel and an extra shirt of his and shorts. When Sakura came out of the bathroom, wearing Li's now over large shirt and shorts, she saw him running around putting on tea and grabbing plates. 'He's so kawii!' She thought as she sat down on the couch.

"Felling better?" Li asked as he handed her a cup of tea and sat down next to her. Sakura looked sadly at her tea, "Are you sure you don't hate me?" Li lifted her chin and made her face him, "Positive." Sakura's eyes watered and she flung her arms around Li, careful not to spill her tea all over him. She started crying once more, as Li rubbed her back. "Shhhhh.... it's ok." Her crying slowly subsided. "Better?" He asked, pulling away and wiping her tears away. "Hai, thanks." She looked out the window. 'It's still pouring and Li is so warm.' Sakura thought as she blushed. Sakura yawned then. "Hehe, looks like today took more out of me than expected." "Well, I can't let you leave, so your just going to have to stay here tonight." Li said that before he could think, making him blush at the thought. "Y-you don't mind?" "Not at all." 

There was silence for awhile, as they both sipped their tea. "Um, Sakura?" Sakura just 'humed'. "Why do you care so much about what I think?" Sakura blushed again as she realized he was just staring at her, "I don't know if I should say." Li frowned, "Do you not trust me?" Sakura shook her head, "No, I trust you. It's I'm afraid of what I'd do if..." She was cut off by Li, "No matter what I'll alway's be here for you." "I-i-i-i-i IloveyouLi-san!" Sakura had said it supper fast so he had to think it out to figure it out. He looked down at her, she had her face to the ground, her now dry hair covering her face. 'She loves me! I need to say something back!' "I love you too." Her head shoot up. "Really?" "Really." Li cupped Sakura's face and they slowly leaned in closer... closer....closer...almost there *Ring, ring* "DAMN PHONE!" Li cursed as Sakura sighed, "Moshi, Moshi, Li speaking.....yes...all right...sure....bye." 'Damn Tomoyo, always with the bad timing.' "That was Tomoyo, she wanted to know if you where all right." He said leaning back into the couch. There was a pause. "So where we're we?" Sakura asked shyly. "Right here." Li said as he very personality kissed her. 

~ Outside ~

Nadeshiko sighed happily as she watched Sakura fall asleep in her love's arms. "I knew that note would work. Well, my job is done." Nadeshiko walked into a light and disappeared, leaving the two lovers alone.


End file.
